


Room to Breathe

by purple_pyro



Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, sort of only vaguely romantic but everything i write is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_pyro/pseuds/purple_pyro
Summary: A possible comparison would be coming up for air after being held underwater, but that doesn't cover one sixth of what he feels. Not even fables survive decades of drowning anyway.A well-deserved day off. The best part of this fic is this the author's note.





	Room to Breathe

A possible comparison would be coming up for air after being held underwater, but that doesn't cover one sixth of what he feels. Senses both expand and sharpen, and Bigby closes his eyes only to open them five times wider. A shiver starts at the base of his skull and rolls like the thunder down to the tip of his tail, and he can feel the thickening weight of fur on his neck when he tosses his head. The pads of his paws press into the wet earth of the forest clearing, and when the transformation finishes, it's all he can do but revel in how good it feels to let go. 

When was the last time he got to transform like this? Outside of combat or a hunt, just to center himself? Bigby discards the question before it's even fully formed, stretching low before yawning widely. The answer really doesn't matter, and there are other things he'd rather think about, like how crisp and rich the air tastes. His long tongue wets his nose, picking out the scents of rabbit trails, wilting trilliums, and Snow. 

With a capital S. There was never any hiding from her scent, especially not in this form with no shitty cigarettes to smother it. They were always an exercise in futility, about as effective as jumping in hopes of flying. Even facing away from her, he knows her gaze is on the space between his ears, and a tilted smile he knew would be there greets him when Bigby turns to face her properly. Upon this grand occasion of a day off, Snow has let her hair down, blacker than ink over her shoulders. It seems so informal compared to her standard tight bun, but she stands as composed as ever. Snow is possibly the only person that could be, when faced with an fifteen-feet tall wolf and his teeth. 

Yep. The perfect woman. 

He reaches her in two strides, flicking his tail back and forth. Snow reaches up to rest a hand in the space between his eyes, but Bigby can't press into it the way he wants to without pushing her over. Instead, he lowers his head in encouragement, his chest rumbling happily when Snow rubs the crown of his skull. Bigby can't help but move closer, and she accommodates by wrapping her arms as far around his neck as she can reach. 

It's been so hard. In absolutely no way does he regret ousting Crane or bringing the Crooked Man to justice, but they are both still reeling from those five short days two months later. It's still too early to declare that the dust has really settled, but the biggest pieces of debris have hit the ground at least, close enough to normalcy that Snow could be convinced into taking one- one afternoon off from the business office. The feel of her manicured nails in his fur is entirely worth the amount of paperwork they'll return to tomorrow. 

Snow sighs as if she had been thinking about it too. "Go run," she says into his fur. He doesn't really want to, tucked in so close, but the wild calls. 

Bigby obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> [john mulaney voice: 20 "howling for you"s by the black keys with 1 "wolf and i" by oh land](http://hypster.com/playlists/userid/5426655?7237077)


End file.
